<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late by CandyParkFest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927998">Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest'>CandyParkFest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyParkFest/pseuds/CandyParkFest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>baekhyun ingin menyatakan itu hari ini tapi chanyeol tidak lagi bisa mendengarnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulan Gulali 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
<span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.</span></p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pagi di Seoul high school benar benar gaduh, ini 10 hari sebelum SHS mengadakan acara besar mereka. Baekhyun si ketua panitia tentu menjadi orang yang paling sibuk dari semuanya. Jam masih menunjukan 8 pagi tapi ia sudah bolak-balik ke ruang guru sebanyak 2 kali. </p>
<p>Ini adalah kali ketiganya untuk menuju ruang guru dari ruang Organisasi. Di perjalanannya Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol— si ketua basket SHS </p>
<p>“Baek sarapan bareng?” Tanya Chanyeol </p>
<p>“Aku sibuk, pak shin udah marah marah minta berkas. Aku pergi” Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum sangat lebar “jangan lupa sarapan!” teriak Chanyeol. </p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Sore hari di SHS memang tak pernah sepi, di lapangan anak anak dengan ekstrakulikuler basket baru selesai berlatih untuk kejuaraan minggu depan. Sedangkan anak-anak organisasi masih setia duduk di kursi ruang rapat sekolah. </p>
<p>Chanyeol yang sedang beristirahat di tribun menetap lekat pintu ruang rapat Organisasi sekolah yang semenjak dua jam lalu tidak terbuka sama sekali. “Yeol? Mau nginep disini?” Itu suara Sehun yang menyadarkan Chanyeol. “Gue nunggu baekhyun, duluan aja” yang lain hanya mengangguk paham. </p>
<p>“Bentar lagi ujan jangan sampe kehujanan yeol pertandingan bentar lagi” ujar Sehun dari kejauhan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk samar. </p>
<p>Jam sudah menunjukan angka enam itu berarti ini sudah dua jam berlalu setelah semua anak basket pulang. Chanyeol masih setia duduk di tribun dan menatap pintu ruang organisasi yang ada di seberangnya. Gerimis yang mulai turun tidak Chanyeol hiraukan. </p>
<p>Pintu yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tatap akhirnya terbuka bersamaan dengan hujan lebat. Chanyeol buru buru turun dari tribun menuju kearah kerumunan yang baru saja keluar. </p>
<p>Di tengah lapang Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Minjae— lelaki yang Baekhyun cintai </p>
<p>Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya yang berada di saku celana. </p>
<p>“<em> Hallo?” </em></p>
<p><em> “ </em>Baek? Kamu udah pulang? Mau aku jemput?” </p>
<p>“<em> Gak perlu, aku udah di jemput papa </em>” </p>
<p>“Okay hati-hati, i love you”</p>
<p>“ <em> hmm i know”  </em></p>
<p>Setelah panggilan terputus Chanyeol langsung mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan Minjae yang ternyata berakhir di parkiran. Ah, Baekhyun tidak benar benar di jemput oleh orang tunnya ternyata. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Minjae masuk ke mobil yang sama dimana Minjae sebagai pengemudinya. </p>
<p>Chanyeol tertunduk sebentar lalu ia melangkah ke arah motornya yang tentu saja sudah basah. <em> ‘Memang bukannya lebih baik Baekhyun bersama Minjae? Dia bisa kehujanan bila pulang bersamaku’ </em></p>
<p>Siapa Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun? Siapa Minjae? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar di kepala Chanyeol. </p>
<p>Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, siapa dia sebenernya untuk Baekhyun? Hubungan yang sudah berjalan lima bulan ini terasa begitu hambar. Lebih terasa seperti cinta sendirian untuk Chanyeol.</p>
<p>Ia merasa hanya ia lah yang mencintai Baekhyun disini. Mungkin ia menyatakan perasaan disaat yang tidak tepat? Chanyeol tau, sehari sebelum ia menyatakan perasaan pada Baekhyun, Minjae ternyata baru saja memiliki kekasih. Chanyeol tentu tidak buta sebagai orang yang meperhatikan Baekhyun semenjak masa orientasi ia tahu, sangat tahu jika Baekhyun sebenarnya mencintai minjae. </p>
<p>Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu memakai helmnya dan pulang. </p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Keesokan harinya teman teman kelas chanyeol dibuat heboh oleh Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba tumbang di kelas. Berakhirlah Chanyeol di ruang kesehatan sekolah, tentu hanya ada Sehun. </p>
<p>“Yeol lo mau makan apa?” Tanya Sehun yang duduk di kursi yang berada di samping brangkar. “Gak usah gue udah sarapan” Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa ia telah makan sarapannya— meskipun hanya satu lembar roti. </p>
<p>“Tapi lo demam yeol! Gue panggil baekhyun aja ya?” Sehun mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. “Demam biasa ini gue tidur juga langsung reda gak usah panggil baekhyun kasian dia sibuk banget” </p>
<p>Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan memilih meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat lebih lama di ruang kesehatan. </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Chanyeol sudah ada di kamarnya saat waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Demamnya belum begitu reda memang. </p>
<p>Tiba-tiba ia teringat Caekhyun, apakah ia sudah pulang atau masih di sekolah? </p>
<p>Akhirnya chanyeol memilih untuk menelpon baekhyun. Di nada dering kedua Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara Baekhyun. </p>
<p>“Hallo? Baekhyun?”</p>
<p>“<em> Ya? Kenapa yeol?” </em></p>
<p>Ah kenapa suara Baekhyun terdengar ribuan kali lebih lembut hari ini? </p>
<p>“Kamu dimana?”</p>
<p>“<em> Masih disekolah </em>”</p>
<p>“B-boleh aku jemput?”</p>
<p>“<em> Huh? Kamu udah di rumah kan? Gak usah </em>”</p>
<p>“Gak papa! Aku pake motor kok gak jalan kaki”</p>
<p>“Oke kalo gitu bentar lagi aku selesai—</p>
<p>“B-baek?”</p>
<p>“<em> Huh? </em>”</p>
<p>Jantung chanyeol benar benar berdegup tak karuan. </p>
<p>“Boleh ngomong sesuatu?”</p>
<p>“<em> Ya kenapa yeol? </em>”</p>
<p>“Terimakasih—</p>
<p>“<em> Untuk?” </em></p>
<p>“— entah.... mungkin untuk lima bulan paling membahagiakan di hidupku, terimakasih udah nerima perasaanku, terimakasih untuk selalu menjadi kebahagiaanku hanya—terimakasih baekhyun.”</p>
<p>“<em> yeol?” </em></p>
<p>“baekhyun? I love you”</p>
<p>“…”</p>
<p>“ah aku bakal siap siap sekarang <em> see you really soon </em> baekhyun!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan Irene— si sekretaris organisasi kearah halte di depan sekolah. “Baek di jemput siapa?” Tanya irene “chanyeol, tadi sih bilangnya otw tapi belom sampe sampe aneh” baekhyun mendengus “sabar aja si gak kuat banget bilang ilove you ke dia??” Goda Irene “rene apaan si ah” ujar Baekhyun sambil menyenggol pergelangan tangan Irene “eh tapi gue serius baek lu tuh aneh banget tau gak si! Lima bulan pacaran gak pernah bilang sayang balik gila kali ya lu?” Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Irene </p>
<p>“rene—gue gak akan mengucapkan apa yang belum gue rasakan. Makanya gue berniat bilang itu sekarang karna ya gue udah merasakan itu”Irene tidak membalas ucapan Baekhyun lagi, ia terpaku pada kerumunan orang orang di depan gerbang sekolahnya. </p>
<p>“Eh baek ini tumben banget malem-malem rame depan sekolah” Irene menoleh ke kanan maupun kiri “iya ya” jawab Baekhyun </p>
<p>“Eh pak ini ada apa ya?” Tanya Baekhyun pada seorang pria paruh baya yang kebetuln melewati Baekhyun “itu ada pengendara motor ketabrak sama mobil tapi mobilnya kabur” setelah mengatakan itu pria paruh baya itu pergi begitu saja. </p>
<p>Telapak tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba seperti membeku bahkan keringat dingin mulai bisa Baekhyun rasakan. Baekhyun berlari kearah kerumunan sambil berdoa agar manusia yang tergeletak bersimbah darah itu bukan lelaki yang ia tunggu. </p>
<p>Tapi ternyata tuhan tidak mendengar doanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tergeletak di atas aspal dengan luka yang begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Baekhyun dengan cepat berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan mendekap tubuh lemah itu “SESEORANG TOLONG PANGGIL AMBULANCE! RENE! PANGGIL AMBULANCE!” Baekhyun histeris tapi ia tetap merengkuh— lelakinya. </p>
<p>“Ch-chanyeol? Kamu denger aku?? Heii” Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol berharap lelaki itu membuka matanya, ternyata itu berhasil. Lelaki yang telah bersimbah darah itu membuka perlahan matanya. </p>
<p>“B-baekhyun? Kenapa nangis?” pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Tangisnya makin terdengar pilu. </p>
<p>“Hei jangan nangis,seragam kamu penuh darah sayang” ujar Chanyeol semakin terbata bata. Tidak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari tengorokan Baekhyun ia terlalu lemah bahkan hanya untuk mengeluarkan suara. </p>
<p>Baekhyun mendekap Chanyeol erat seakan ketika ia melepaskan dekapannya nyawa Chanyeol akan ikut terlepas. “Baek, tolong hidup dengan bahagia jangan manangisi hal yang tidak perlu, minjae—kalo kamu bener bener sayang diakejar dia” bisik Chanyeol pada baekhyun. </p>
<p>Baekhyun menggeleng acak mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol. </p>
<p>“Baekhyun aku  mencintaimu” lirih Chanyeol.</p>
<p>3…2…1 </p>
<p>Chanyeol tersenyum ketika tidak mendapat jawaban dari Baekhyun hingga akhirnya kesadarannya benar benar hilang. Baekhyun yang merasa bebannya semakin berat coba mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak berhasil membuat Chanyeol kembali bangun.</p>
<p>* </p>
<p>Baekhyun masih terduduk di lantai rumahsakit dengan seragam yang penuh darah ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan yang berisi Chanyeol didalamnya. </p>
<p>“dok?” Baekhyun berdiri dengan terburu buru. “perwakilan keluarga pasien?” baekhyun hanya mengangguk. “waktu kematian—“ Baekhyun berharap ia tuli saat itu juga. Baekhyun berharap ia sedang bermimpi, Baekhyun harap ini bukan kenyataan. Banyak harapan harapan baekhyun agar apa yang dokter ucapkan bukan kenyataan. </p>
<p>“dok… tolong… tolong dia… saya akan bayar berapapun yang rumah sakit ini minta… tapi tolong hidupkan kembali dia” Baekhyun berujar lirih. Dokter hanya  menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun. </p>
<p>Langkah berat Baekhyun ia bawa masuk kedalam ruangan yang ia harap hanya mimpi. Disana, seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh kain. </p>
<p>Baekhyun mendekat kearah <em> lelakinya </em> . “chanyeol?” suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar <em> lagi </em>. “BANGUN CHANYEOL! ANTAR AKU PULANG! CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh pucat yang perlahan dingin itu. “chanyeol… aku mencintaimu! Itu kan yang kamu ingin dengar?! Chanyeol bangun!” tidak lagi mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol kini Baekhyun mendekap erat tubuh Chanyeol. “chanyeol bangun… aku mencintaimu chanyeol… aku akan mengatakan itu setiap harinya hingga kamu bosan… tapi chanyeol… tolong… bangun” lirih baekhyun. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoahhhh sudah selesaiii, ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya! Semoga suka yaa…<br/>Tolong beri ChanBaek banyk cinta!<br/>Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita. Terimaksih telah membaca cerita ini.<br/>~Midnightyeoll</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>